leagueofangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine War Field
Divine War Field is the PVE to the PVP War, Each Side has its own Faction and set of towns and cities Divine War Battle ALWAYS BE BEGINS AT 21:30, and you got till 30minutes to complete what you need done. DIVINE WAR FIELD: (Overworld) Odins Side.PNG|ODINS SIDE Thor Side.PNG|THOR'S SIDE Hull Side.PNG|HULL'S SIDE Loki Side.PNG|LOKI'S SIDE To Move to downs you click on the Nearest town and hit move (if its not blocked) the Idea is to claim the most Towns and Cities as possible. Most Precious. Main Objective: is to Get the MOST VICTORY POINTS PER DAY ! Each Side has 4 Class 1 Class and 2 Class Places and 1 Class BoarderLine Town. Odin's Side: Divine Throne.PNG Celestial Fortress.PNG Hammerfall City.PNG Raidant Fortress.PNG Whiteheath City.PNG Luna Fortress.PNG Spring Tide City.PNG Mirage City.PNG Thor's Side: Sword Fortress.PNG Gale Fortress.PNG Starstone City.PNG Stormcrag City.PNG Twin Fortress.PNG Scarlet Fortress.PNG Riptide City.PNG Ironwought City.PNG Hull's Side: Loki's Side: Boarderlands: (Most Valued) Storm Fortress.PNG King's Fortress.PNG Mystic's Fortress.PNG Dragon Fortress.PNG World Tree Fortress.PNG Preperation: # Check Faction Beginning Reward # Then Check Divine Shop for Buff Scrolls and buy 1 or 2 of them # Then Buy Arcane Crystal (They are the Power source to activate your Buff Scrolls) !!!! # Then you should be Ready. Your Interface: * Faction * Buff Scroll * Divine Shop (Important for buff Scrolls) * Battleground Quest * Rankings (Divine War) 1st Day: 1st day is the start of the Wave of the Clash, this basically the warm up battle to get to know what your are dealing with 1st hand. # Move to Town that is in Flames # Enter Town and Invade it # Attack the 9 Towers to open the Battle to the Final Tower # VICTORY you Claim a town # *CAUTION* if you come across players, it will be Quick PvP (Usually after you cleared most of the board) and Keep continuing to Kill off the Enemy Base. Divine War Combat: Divine War Instructions1.PNG Divine War Instruction2.PNG Divine War instruction 3.PNG Grade A.PNG Each City is Different, the D, C, B Class Places have less Obstacles to get through. Objective: * Defeat the Army Bases (9) than Rush to the Tower (1) * Army Base (has 55 Defenders) * Army Trenches (33 Defenders) * Army Tower (66 Defenders) * Total Defenders of City: Combat Facts: Moving to any Faction City is a Result of a 8minute Cooldown, and will cost you 12diamonds, to Move to another City. # Movement Cost is 8 "Movement points" # Movement Recovery 1 per second # Attacking 10 "Movement points" # Attacking Gives 5 "Fatigue Points" (Every Victory) # Fatigue 10 points = -10% of ATK and DEF (Max: 70% even past 100+ Fatigue) # Morale you Gain 5 points for Victory, Death is -5 points (once you Reach 0 you are Permenantly Kicked from Faction City) # CD 10second Cooldowns per "Attack" # Skills Costs 5 or 10 Arcane Crystal. # {Swift Soul} Helps Movement Cooldown (Speeds up Recovery/Lowers Attacking Cost) # {Art of Haste} Allows you to Teleport (Past roadblocks, Players, Anything that may get in your way) # Bases (you Defeated) or Own, will RECHARGE YOUR Movement to 100% # Condition Must Defeat All Army Base/Trenches before you can beat the Army tower # Defenders Defending Faction City can Prevent Loss of Defenders, by sitting in the Army Trenches and Bases also Towers too. Category:Main